Y O U
by RRRRRAVEH
Summary: [HIATUS] Bagaimana jika Youngjae dihadapkan pada dua pilihan; keselamatan seluruh umat manusia atau hidup bersama Daehyun, orang yang paling dicintainya?—Pertanyaan tersebut muncul karena dia yang lengah dengan keadaan sekitar. / BL / DAEJAE
1. Chapter 1

_**Bagaimana jika Youngjae dihadapkan pada dua pilihan; keselamatan seluruh umat manusia atau hidup bersama Daehyun, orang yang paling dicintainya?—Pertanyaan tersebut muncul karena dia yang lengah dengan keadaan sekitar.**_

* * *

 _._

.

 **Y O U**

Daehyun and Youngjae are belongs to each other

 _BL – AU – OOC – TYPO(s)_

.

.

* * *

"Siapa namamu?"

"N-nama saya Choi Junhong, sunbae."

Daehyun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Oh... kau satu tingkatan di bawahku, kan?"

"Nde."

Youngjae mengernyit bingung. "Kenapa tiba-tiba kau menanyakan namanya?"

Kedua pria itu menoleh ke arah Youngjae. Kemudian Daehyun menyeringai lebar. "Kau cemburu?" godanya.

"Tidak sama sekali," Youngjae mengelak dengan cepat. "Aku hanya bertanya saja. Padahal... namanya sudah tertera di name tag yang disematkan di jas sekolahnya," celetuk Youngjae seraya menunjuk seragam sekolah Junhong.

Daehyun segera mengikuti arah pandang jari Youngjae lalu meringis pelan. "Ah, mianhae. Aku tidak melihatnya," lirihnya.

"Ya, sudah dapat ditebak dari si idiot Daehyun."

"YA!"

"A-anu," Junhong segera menyela pertengkaran dua insan di hadapannya itu. "Daehyun sunbae, bisakah kita pergi sekarang?"

"Ohh~ Tentu saja! Ayo kita pergi sebelum ada yang mengamuk sebentar lagi," Daehyun bergerak merangkul Junhong—walaupun sedikit susah mengingat tinggi mereka yang, ugh—dan menyeret adik kelasnya menjauh dari Youngjae. "Sampai jumpa, Youngjae pabbo~" Ia melambaikan tangan dari kejauhan dengan lidah yang menjulur keluar.

Youngjae meremas ujung seragamnya kuat-kuat, menahan gejolak amarah yang membuncah di dalam hatinya. Bibirnya terasa kelu untuk membalas perkataan Daehyun. Dan dia hanya bisa menatap nanar kepergian Daehyun beserta adik kelas mereka... Choi Junhong.

"Agh, apa yang kau pikirkan, Yoo Youngjae?!" Youngjae menampar dirinya sendiri. "Junhong hanya ada keperluan sebentar dengan Daehyun. Ya, hanya menjalankan misi bersama semalaman," kata Youngjae berusaha menenangkan dirinya.

Walaupun nyatanya firasat buruk itu semakin menjadi-jadi saja.

.

* * *

.

Tanpa Daehyun, Youngjae merasa hampa.

Dan sayangnya, Youngjae tidak dapat mengucapkan hal tersebut secara terang-terangan.

Ia menopang dagu, menatap malas Kim sonsaengnim yang sedang menerangkan sesuatu tentang sihir penyembuhan. Lalu kedua matanya bergulir ke samping, menatap kosong kursi di sebelahnya yang tidak berpenghuni saat ini.

 _'Daehyun...'_

Daehyun memang telah menyelesaikan misinya dengan Junhong tadi dini hari. Namun pria berbibir tebal itu merengek sakit dan meminta izin tidak masuk hari ini.

Tanpa sadar Youngjae menghela napas lelah.

 _'Aku merindukanmu...'_

TEET!

TEET!

"Jam pergantian pembelajaran! Semuanya, cepat ganti seragam kalian dan pergi menuju lapangan!" titah Kim ssaem sebelum wanita itu keluar dari kelas.

Youngjae—lagi-lagi—menghela napas panjang. Inilah saat-saat yang dibencinya. Jam pelajaran olahraga.

Oh, jangan mengira jika dia payah dalam bidang tersebut, tidak. Bahkan Youngjae adalah anak emas dalam bidang olahraga, terutama dalam seni perang. Hanya saja...

Tanpa Youngjae sadari, sedari tadi kedua kakinya terus bergerak menuju ruang ganti dan kini ia telah sampai di depan pintu lokernya. Youngjae menelan ludahnya susah payah.

Tangannya mulai bergerak untuk membuka kancing kemejanya. Kedua mata Youngjae terpejam erat di saat suara bisikan mulai terdengar di sekitarnya.

 _'Tahan, Youngjae. Tahan...'_

Dan di saat kemeja putih yang dikenakannya terjatuh di lantai, seruan beserta pekikan terdengar semakin keras saja.

Tapi... ada yang aneh.

Youngjae perlahan membuka matanya, terkejut mendapati sepasang tangan kekar yang melingkar di pinggangnya secara posesif. Saat Youngjae hendak mengangkat kepalanya, ia merasakan sapuan napas hangat pada telinga kanannya yang membuat napasnya tercekat seketika.

"Angkat kepalamu, Jae-ah."

 _'Suara ini...'_

"Jangan pernah merasa rendah karena hal remeh seperti ini," Terdengar tarikan napas panjang sebelum seseorang tersebut melanjutkan perkataannya. "Kalau begini saja kau tidak kuat, bagaimana jika aku meninggalkanmu nanti?"

 _'Tidak... jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri—'_

"—Jung Daehyun," Youngjae berbalik, menatap kosong manik kelam Daehyun yang kini tengah mengusap pipi tembamnya. "Jangan pergi," bisik Youngjae nanar.

"Kkkkk~ Aku bercanda. Sudahlah, jangan menangis," Daehyun mengusap lelehan air mata yang keluar dari mata kiri Youngjae. "Sekarang, cepat ganti seragammu! Aku akan menjagamu." Ia mengulas senyuman hangat setelahnya.

Youngjae mengangguk seraya tersenyum kecil. Ya, dia akan menjadi kuat dan percaya diri seperti yang Daehyun harapkan selama ini. Pasti!

"Oi, Daehyun hyung."

Daehyun beserta Youngjae menoleh ke arah sumber suara, yaitu Youngmin, ketua kelas mereka. Kedua mata doe-nya memicing sinis pada Youngjae. "Kenapa kau melihatku? Jauhkan pandangan menjijikkan itu dariku, dasar budak!"

"YA!" Daehyun membentak tidak terima. "Jika kau memanggilku hanya untuk mencari keributan, maaf saja. Aku sedang tidak mood sekarang," desis Daehyun penuh penekanan. Genggamannya pada tangan Youngjae semakin erat di saat ia merasakan tubuh pria berparas manis tersebut bergetar pelan.

Youngjae menunduk dalam, mengalihkan kedua obsidiannya menuju perut sebelah kanannya. Terdapat sebuah tanda di sana yang melambangkan jika dia adalah;

 **Budak dari keluarga penyihir gelap ternama, Shin Family.**

Mengingat masa lalu kelamnya membuat kepala Youngjae berdenyut pelan. Bibirnya bergerak kecil, menggumamkan kata, 'sakit' secara terus-menerus.

Daehyun menggeram kesal setelah mendengar rintihan Youngjae. "KELUAR KALIAN SEMUA!" teriak Daehyun.

"AHAHAHA~! Atas dasar apa kau memerintah kami—"

BLASH!

"—GYAAAA!" Yijung berteriak histeris ketika ia merasakan api yang menerpa wajahnya.

Semua yang melihatnya memekik terkejut sekaligus menatap ngeri Yijung yang tengah jatuh tersungkur—kepanasan dan kesakitan itu. Tidak ada yang berniat menolongnya karena ketakutan di bawah tatapan dingin seorang Jung Daehyun.

Ya, dialah pelakunya.

"Cepat keluar jika kalian tidak ingin bernasib sama sepertinya," Daehyun menggertakkan gigi penuh amarah. "Se. Ka. Rang!"

"C-cepat keluar sebelum dia mengamuk di sini!"

"Hei, cepat!"

"YA! Jangan berdesakan!"

Daehyun tertawa jahat melihat seluruh murid kelasnya yang berusaha keluar dari ruang ganti dengan susah payah—karena pintunya hanya satu. Setelah dirasa ruang ganti hanya diisi olehnya dan Youngjae saja, Daehyun berbalik dan menatap terkejut Youngjae yang tengah menggigit bibir bawahnya hingga berdarah. Tatapannya terlihat kosong menuju lantai dan mata kirinya meloloskan aliran air mata.

"H-hei, Yoo Youngjae!" Dengan segera Daehyun merengkuh tubuh Youngjae dan melesakkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher Youngjae.

Gejala ini lagi...

"Mati... mati..."

... ternyata Youngjae masih dikendalikan oleh Shin Family.

Daehyun mengecup leher Youngjae sembari mengusap punggung telanjang Youngjae perlahan. "Tenang, Youngjae-ah. Aku ada di sini... aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Aku janji."

Di ambang kesadarannya, Youngjae membalas pelukan Daehyun. Matanya masih setengah terpejam dan di saat itu pula, ia mendengar suara bisikan samar pada telinga kanannya. Tak sengaja, Youngjae melihat seseorang di pojok ruang ganti yang sedang menyeringai lebar ke arahnya.

 _'... jauhi Jung Daehyun si putra mahkota sebelum Shin Family akan menghancurkan penduduk Bumi.'_

Dan sosok itu adalah... Choi Junhong? Kenapa dia mengirimkan telepati seperti itu kepadanya?

"Bukankah... marganya... Choi?" bisik Youngjae lirih yang sayangnya didengar oleh Daehyun.

"Eoh? Kau berbicara sesuatu, Jae-ah?"

Tepat saat Daehyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya, kegelapan mulai menyergapi Youngjae.

 _'Kenapa harus sekarang pingsannya... sial!'_

* * *

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

.

.

* * *

 **[REPOST]  
**


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

 **Y O U**

Daehyun and Youngjae are belongs to each other

 _BL – AU – OOC – TYPO(s)_

.

.

* * *

 _ **Flashback : ON**_

* * *

BLAR!

BLAR!

"GYAAAA! SAKIT!"

"PANAAAS!"

"CEPAT PERGI!"

"EOMMA, APPA!"

Youngjae kecil melihatnya.

Ledakan di mana-mana, berbagai macam sihir yang menghancurkan kampung halamannya, jeritan penuh kepiluan di sekitarnya, dan lain sebagainya.

Kaki Youngjae terus bergerak tanpa arah. Air mata terus mengalir dari kedua mataya. Ia menggigit bibir bawah, menahan sakit pada tangan kiri yang terkena luka bakar. Dengan langkah yang diseret, Youngjae berjalan di tengah kekacauan.

Meskipun para penyihir gelap tersebut melewatinya, Youngjae tidak takut. Mereka tidak akan membunuhnya.

Karena Youngjae memiliki kekuatan sihir. Dan para penyihir gelap itu hanya akan membunuh mereka yang tidak memiliki kekuatan apa-apa—termasuk kedua orang tuanya yang hanya warga biasa.

Youngjae terus berjalan dengan langkah yang diseret menuju perbukitan di belakang rumahnya. Ia mengernyit jijik ketika mencium bau anyir. Namun Youngjae menghiraukannya dan segera menuju puncak bukit.

Tap!

Kini, Youngjae telah sampai di puncak. Dari sana, segalanya dapat terlihat. Bahkan sekolah Youngjae yang terkena ledakan pun dapat dilihatnya.

"Tidak ada..." Youngjae bergumam lirih. "... semua sudah habis." Kemudian dia terisak kecil.

Di umur yang bahkan belum genap memasuki enam tahun, kehidupan yang didambakan Youngjae telah musnah. Yang ada hanyalah kegelapan di masa depannya.

Ya, kegelapan menantinya.

"Aku tidak mungkin berdiam diri seperti ini," ucap Youngjae dingin setelah tangisannya reda, "setidaknya aku harus membunuh para penyihir gelap itu sebelum aku mati. Ide bagus." Ia terkekeh licik setelahnya.

Kedua tangan Youngjae direntangkan dengan lebar. Kepalanya ditengadahkan seraya menghirup oksigen hingga memenuhi kapasitas, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan.

"Selamat tinggal—

— _ **ELECTRIC RAIN!"**_

Setelah Youngjae berteriak, hujan listrik pun turun dari langit menuju kota dengan cepat.

BLAR!

Suaranya yang keras membuat tanah yang dipijak Youngjae bergetar hebat. Ia jatuh terduduk lalu menutup mata dan kedua telinganya.

Dia tidak sanggup untuk menyaksikan kemusnahan kota kelahirannya.

"Eomma... Appa... mianhae – hiks!" isak pemuda mungil tersebut. Suaranya terdengar sangat pilu, membuat siapapun akan merasa iba mendengarnya.

Kecuali pria yang satu ini.

"Yoo Youngjae..."

Youngjae mengangkat kepalanya terkejut. Kedua netranya bergetar ketakutan melihat sosok pria paruh baya yang tiba-tiba muncul di sampingnya. Tidak mungkin jika pria tersebut adalah warga kota, kan?

Atau, dia adalah...

"Ikut aku atau kau akan mati."

... salah satu dari penyihir gelap.

Youngjae menatap kosong hamparan rumput di sekitarnya. Yah... mau bagaimana lagi? Tidak ada yang tersisa lagi baginya.

"Baiklah," Youngjae berdiri, menepuk celananya yang kotor terkena debu kemudian menatap tajam mata elang pria di hadapannya itu. "Aku ikut denganmu."

.

* * *

.

"Appa."

"Hm? Ada apa, Daehyun-ah?"

Daehyun menengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat sang Ayah. "Kita mau ke mana?" tanya Daehyun lugu.

Tuan Jung tersenyum tipis. Tangannya terangkat untuk mengusak helai kecoklatan anaknya itu. "Rahasia~" dendangnya misterius.

"Ish, Appa jahat!" Daehyun mengerucutkan bibirnya imut. Kemudian kedua tangannya terangkat ke atas. "Kalau begitu, gendong~"

"Kkkkk~ Kau ini." Tuan Jung terkekeh kecil kemudian mengangkat tubuh mungil Daehyun dan menggendongnya. Daehyun cepat-cepat melesakkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher sang Ayah.

"Anak Anda manja sekali, Tuan Jung." Pria yang sedari tadi diam di sebelah Tuan Jung akhirnya angkat suara. Tuan Jung meliriknya sekilas, lalu tertawa lebar.

"Hahaha~ Sudahlah, Shin Soohyun. Jadi, apakah ada penyihir lain di Kota A?" tanya Tuan Jung tenang. Ia dan temannya itu tetap melanjutkan langkah mereka—menyusuri lorong yang gelap nan kumuh.

Soohyun menyeringai lebar. "Nde. Saya menemukan anak kecil di sana. Anda mungkin tidak akan percaya ini, tapi dialah yang menghanguskan seluruh kota sendirian," terangnya. Ada sebersit rasa bangga di hatinya setelah menceritakan kejadian lusa kemarin.

Tuan Jung membelalakkan matanya. "Benarkah?! Oh, ya ampun. Anak itu pasti hebat sekali," Tangannya menepuk-nepuk punggung putra semata wayangnya yang telah terlelap. Sepertinya Daehyun lelah setelah bermain seharian ini. "Sihir apa yang dia gunakan?"

"Electric."

Tap!

Langkah Tuan Jung yang terhenti membuat Soohyun menyeringai lebar.

"Itu, kan..."

"Ya, tuan," Soohyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Itu sihir yang telah lama hilang. Saya juga tidak menyangka hal itu."

"Baiklah. Cepat bawa aku ke ruangan itu. Kita akan meningkatkan kekuatan sihirnya dan menggunakannya untuk menguasai dunia – HAHAHA~!" Tawa Tuan Jung yang bersahutan dengan Soohyun terdengar menakutkan. Suara mereka menggema hingga ke penjuru lorong.

"Tapi, Tuan Jung," Soohyun menepuk pundak Tuan Jung pelan setelah tawanya reda. "Bagaimana dengan istri dan anak Anda nanti? Bukankah mereka hanya akan menghambat rencana tuan kali ini," hasutnya licik.

"Ya, kau benar," Tuan Jung melirik sinis Daehyun yang masih terlelap. "Mereka mengganggu saja. Aku menikahi Joohyun hanya untuk mendapatkan gelar raja dengan mudah. Setelah itu..." Pria paruh baya tersebut menyeringai lebar. "... mereka berdua beserta rakyatku akan kumusnahkan."

Dan setelahnya mereka berdua pun tertawa bersama lagi.

Daehyun diam-diam menggeram kesal. Sebenarnya dia tidak tidur, hanya memejamkan mata saja. Namun siapa yang akan menyangka, jika Ayahnya sekaligus pemimpin negara ternyata busuk di belakang semua orang.

 _'Kaulah yang akan kumusnahkan, dasar tua bangka!'_

.

* * *

.

"Namanya Yoo Youngjae."

Tuan Jung meraba tabung besar berisi cairan berwarna hijau pekat yang berisikan seorang anak kecil. Ia menepuk punggung Daehyun yang berada di dalam gendongannya. "Nak, bangunlah."

Daehyun langsung berakting pura-pura terbangun kemudian melenguh pelan. "Ungg~ Waeyo, Appa?"

"Turunlah, Appa ada urusan sebentar," titah Tuan Jung lembut. Ia menurunkan Daehyun lalu pergi bersama Soohyun, meninggalkan anaknya sendirian di ruangan itu.

Daehyun tertawa pelan dengan pandangan yang tetap mengarah ke sosok Tuan Jung dan Soohyun yang telah keluar dari ruangan. Mereka mengunci pintu, sehingga Daehyun tidak dapat keluar dari sana.

"Pabbo," Daehyun bersedekap dada angkuh. "Jung jelek itu berpikir aku tidak akan bisa keluar. Bodohnya~" ejeknya ketus.

Pandangannya berpendar ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Hanya ada kursi, meja, dan tiga buah tabung yang sangat besar berisikan manusia—ehm, kira-kira ada yang seumurannya.

"Hm... tadi mereka membicarakan seorang anak yang memusnahkan Kota A. Namanya Yoo Youngjae? Kenapa dia menghancurkan kota kelahirannya sendiri? Aih, molla." Daehyun bergumam kecil penuh tanda tanya meskipun dia tahu tidak akan ada yang menjawabnya.

Kaki pendeknya terus melangkah dari tabung yang satu ke yang lainnya, berusaha mencari anak yang bernama Youngjae. Kedengarannya dialah yang paling diincar oleh Tuan Jung dan Soohyun.

"Apakah dia anak yang berkulit putih pucat dan tinggi ini?" Daehyun berhenti pada tabung yang memiliki cairan berwarna biru. "Atau dia adalah anak yang – MASIH BAYI?!" Ia menjerit histeris setelah mengetahui bahwa tabung yang memiliki cairan berwarna merah di sebelahnya berisikan sesosok bayi mungil.

Daehyun bergidik ngeri melihatnya. Tangannya bergerak mengusap tabung tersebut dari luar. "Sepertinya masa depanmu akan sedikit susah dari yang lain. Tapi percayalah, kebahagiaan akan datang setelah itu," ujarnya dengan senyuman lebar yang menghiasi wajah tampannya.

Lalu Daehyun menatap lama tabung yang memiliki cairan berwarna hijau pekat. Anehnya, kabel yang tersambung di sana lebih banyak dari tabung yang lain. Ia berjalan mendekatinya, kemudian dengan ragu mengetuk tabung tersebut perlahan.

Tuk!

"Youngjae-ssi..."

Tanpa diduga sama sekali, anak lelaki yang dipanggil Daehyun membuka kedua matanya.

Daehyun memekik terkejut. "A-apa?! Bagaimana bisa – m-maksudku, apakah kau yang bernama Youngjae? Kenapa kau bisa mendengarku?" Dengan cepat ia meralat pertanyaannya. Pipi Daehyun dihiasi semburat merah muda ketika bersitatap dengan anak di dalam tabung itu.

 _'Ya. Namaku Yoo Youngjae. Dan aku memang dapat mendengarmu.'_

Terdegar suara halus menerpa telinganya. Daehyun yang kebingungan pun menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, bertanya-tanya siapa yang baru saja berbisik padanya. Tidak mungkin Youngjae, karena dia—oh.

Dia menggunakan telepati, heh?

Tanpa sadar Daehyun tersenyum tipis.

 _'Ah, perkenalkan. Namaku Jung Daehyun. Salam kenal—'_

 _'Astaga!'_ Daehyun melihat Youngjae yang terkejut di dalam sana. _'Kau putra mah—'_

 _'Ya – dan aku membenci fakta itu,'_ balas Daehyun kesal sembari tersenyum masam.

 _'Kenapa?'_ Youngjae tersenyum manis mendengarnya.

Daehyun hendak membalas telepati Youngjae, namun terhenti karena ia mendengar suara langkah kaki di luar ruangan.

Tap!

"Sial!" umpat Daehyun kesal. "Dengar, Youngjae-ssi. Aku tahu kau dapat mendengarku walaupun kau tidak dapat menjawabku dengan mulut terbuka," Youngjae mengangguk kecil mendengar perkataan Daehyun. "Ingat hal ini baik-baik. Ayahku dan pria yang ikut bersamanya adalah orang yang jahat."

Youngjae sedikit berenang untuk mendekati Daehyun dan menapakkan kedua tangannya di dinding tabung.

 _'Apa maksud—'_

"Percayalah," Daehyun menapakkan kedua tangannya pada dinding tabung juga, meremat kecil penuh kecemasan. Kedua sorot matanya menatap penuh keyakinan. "Aku akan menyelamatkanmu, tapi tidak sekarang. Jadi... kumohon, bersabarlah."

Napas Youngjae tercekat mendengarnya. Kenapa... Daehyun begitu perhatian kepadanya?

Cklek!

"Daehyun-ah?"

Daehyun dengan segera berlari menuju Ayahnya, kemudian mencebikkan bibir imut. "Appa~ Ayo kita pulang, aku bosan~" rengeknya manja. Akting, tentu saja.

Tuan Jung tersenyum manis seraya menggandeng tangan Daehyun. "Nde, kajja. Soohyun-ah, aku pulang duluan."

Soohyun tersenyum tipis. "Hati-hati di jalan, tuan."

Tuan Jung mengangguk kecil. Ia menarik tangan Daehyun untuk keluar dari ruangan. Sepersekian detik sebelumnya, Daehyun melirik Youngjae—yang balas menatapnya kebingungan—dan menyeringai kekanakan.

 _'Wait for me, beauty.'_

Pipi Youngjae memanas kala mendengar telepati dari lelaki seumurannya itu. Bibir plumpnya mengulas senyum kekanakan.

 _'Um!'_

.

* * *

.

"Eomma."

Nyonya Jung menghentikan kegiatannya, mengalihkan atensi pada Daehyun. "Ya? Ada apa? Apakah kau dijahili di sekolah barumu?" tanya wanita tersebut dengan lembut.

Daehyun merengut tidak terima. "Aku sudah berumur lima belas tahun, Eomma. Jika ada yang berbuat seperti itu, aku tidak perlu mengadu kepada Eomma."

"Heih, di mataku kau tetap anak kecil kami, Daehyunnie."

'Kami', hem? Apakah yang dimaksud Nyonya Jung adalah Tuan Jung?

"Eomma," Daehyun menarik tangan Nyonya Jung sehingga wanita paruh baya itu berdiri dari duduknya. "Ayo kita pergi – ah, maksudku, ayo kita kabur."

Nyonya Jung membulatkan kedua matanya. "APA?! Kena—"

"Ssst! Biar kujelaskan nanti, nde?" pinta Daehyun dengan wajah memelas penuh harap.

"Hah~" Nyonya Jung menghela napas panjang. "Daehyun-ah, kenapa kau ingin kabur, eoh? Apakah kehidupan di istana kurang bagimu? Bagaimana dengan Appamu?" tanyanya bertubi-tubi.

Daehyun menarik napas lelah. Oke, kenapa membujuk Ibunya sangat susah sekali, sih?

"Aku akan menjawab semuanya," Daehyun menggendong Ibunya ala bridal style—yang dibalas pekikan terkejut, tentu saja. "Tapi nanti!" tukasnya tegas.

Nyonya Jung terkesiap. Ini pertama kalinya dia melihat anaknya seyakin ini. Bibir tipisnya naik pada kedua sudut—tersenyum manis—yang membuat Daehyun malah bergidik ngeri.

"Eomma. Jangan tersenyum begitu, kau nampak mengerikan."

"YA!"

.

* * *

.

Drap!

Drap!

Brak!

"YOO YOUNGJAE!"

"YA!" Nyonya Jung menjitak kepala Daehyun yang baru saja berteriak sesaat setelah ia mendobrak pintu. Untung saja tidak ada yang menempati ruangan saat ini. "Aku tidak mengajarimu untuk mendobrak pintu apalagi berteriak seperti itu, Jung Daehyun!"

Daehyun menunduk untuk menatap sendu Ibunya. "Tapi ini markas musuh, jadi kupikir aku harus masuk sekuat tena—"

"Sekuat tenaga ndasmu," Jari lentiknya ia sentilkan pada dahi tegas anaknya itu. "Justru karena ini markas musuh, maka kita harus berhati-hati! Sudahlah, sekarang turunkan aku," perintah Nyonya Jung yang langsung dipatuhi oleh Daehyun.

Nyonya Jung berkacak pinggang di hadapan Daehyun. "Nah, sekarang jelaskan padaku tentang segalanya!"

"Ya. Tapi, bisakah kita mengunci pintu terlebih dahulu?"

"Sudah. Aku sudah menguncinya," kata Nyonya Jung.

"Eoh?"

Daehyun berbalik, melihat pintu besi ruangan telah dililit oleh banyak tangkai tumbuhan dari kerajaan yang dikenal sangat kuat untuk menahan sesuatu. Kemudian dia tersenyum senang pada Ibunya.

"Kau yang terbaik, Eomma."

"Sudahlah, tidak usah memujiku berlebihan jika pada akhirnya kau menjatuhkanku sedalam jurang," cibir Nyonya Jung sinis.

Daehyun terkekeh kecil. "Tapi, maaf, Eomma. Aku harus bertemu dengan seseorang."

"Nugu?" Kening Nyonya Jung berkerut penasaran. "Kau selingkuh di belakangku?"

"Eomma, jangan memulai drama di saat yang tidak tepat, please." Daehyun menatap datar wanita di hadapannya seraya berdecak kecil.

"Tapi, Hyunnie. Kau semakin tampan saja, aku jadi menginginkanmu—"

"Eomma."

"—baiklah. Cepat cari orang yang kau maksud itu." Nyonya Jung menyerah secepatnya.

Daehyun tersenyum manis lalu mengecup kening Ibunya. "Gomawoyo~" dendangnya senang.

Kini pandangan Daehyun berpendar ke penjuru ruangan. Tidak ada yang berubah semenjak delapan tahun yang lalu, tepat di saat dia mengetahui rencana jahat Tuan Jung dan bertemu dengan...

"... Youngjae-ssi?"

Kedua mata doe Daehyun berbinar kala melihat sosok lelaki yang terdiam di depan tabung berwarna merah tua. Sosok tersebut menoleh kepadanya, menatap tajam Daehyun dengan mata polosnya.

Tapi, tunggu dulu.

Dia bukan Youngjae.

"Kau mencari Youngjae hyung?"

Daehyun menelan ludah susah payah karena tiba-tiba merasakan hawa mencekam di sekitarnya. "Ya. Di mana dia?"

Terdengar tawa menggelegar yang membuat Daehyun beserta Nyonya Jung mundur selangkah penuh waspada.

"Berani-beraninya kau mencarinya," Sosok itu berdesis penuh penekanan karena diselimuti oleh amarah. "Hadapi aku terlebih dahulu."

Daehyun, meskipun jantungnya tengah berdegup kencang ketakutan, tidak dapat dipungkiri pula bahwa semangat tarungnya membara dengan hebat. Selama ini dia selalu hidup nyaman dan mewah di dalam istana. Meskipun mendapatkan pelajaran tentang seni perang di sekolah, tetap saja Daehyun ingin merasakan rasanya berada di dalam pertarungan yang sebenarnya.

"Baiklah kalau kau yang menginginkannya," Daehyun membuka dua kancing kemeja teratasnya. "Ayo kita mulai."

Tap!

Tap!

Terdengar suara langkah yang mendekat. Sosok tersebut menampakkan wajahnya. Tingginya melebihi Daehyun, dan wajahnya dapat dibilang cukup manis untuk ukuran seorang pria.

Rasanya... Daehyun pernah melihatnya. Tapi, di mana?

Ah! Bukankah dia adalah anak berkulit pucat yang dulu berada di dalam tabung berisi cairan berwarna biru itu?

Daehyun melangkah perlahan.

Cpyak!

Cpyak!

 _'Kenapa terasa ada yang aneh?'_ Tatapannya tetap terpaku pada pria yang jauh di depannya, Daehyun tetap melangkah meskipun suara aneh mulai terdengar bersahutan selama dia melangkah.

"Daehyun! Di bawahmu!"

Setelah mendengar teriakan sang Ibu, Daehyun segera menunduk ke bawah. Ternyata suara yang ditimbulkan—dan terdengar aneh—barusan adalah suara air menggenang yang dipijaknya.

"Tenang saja, Eomma!" sahut Daehyun tanpa menoleh ke Nyonya Jung, "Ini hanya a – OH, SIALAN."

Setelah berpikir lama dan lumayan memakan waktu sepersekian detik, Daehyun akhirnya mengerti. Kepalanya masih tertunduk lemah. Bukankah tadi saat mereka berdua masuk, tidak ada genangan air sama sekali?

Oh, haha.

Kenapa kali ini Tuhan membiarkan Daehyun untuk melawan seseorang dengan kekuatan sihir yang bertolak belakang dengan sihirnya?

Water.

Saat Daehyun mengangkat kepalanya, ia terkesiap melihat pria tersebut hanya berjarak satu meter di depannya. Ketika Daehyun hendak mundur selangkah, tangan lawannya dengan sigap terangkat dan bersiap-siap akan meninju Daehyun. Nyonya Jung yang melihatnya pun berteriak histeris.

"DAEHYUN, AWAS!"

BLAR!

Nyonya Jung menatap was-was ledakan yang baru saja terjadi sehingga menghasilkan kepulan asap. Ingin rasanya dia menolong anaknya. Tapi...

... dia terlalu pengecut dalam hal bertarung.

Oh, katakanlah begini.

Dia tidak bisa bertarung. Dan takut untuk berada di dalam pertarungan.

 _'Daehyun-ah, semoga kau selamat,'_ batin Nyonya Jung cemas.

SRAT!

Kepulan asap itu menghilang, memperlihatkan Daehyun yang tengah mencengkram pergelangan tangan sang lawan dengan erat. Dia langsung mundur beberapa langkah, memberi jarak antara mereka. Daehyun menatap bingung tangannya yang terluka karena ledakan barusan.

"Kenapa api dan air bila bertemu akan menjadi ledakan?" gumam Daehyun bingung.

"Dia bukan tipe air biasa, Hyunnie." Nyonya Jung berlari mendekati Daehyun yang masih dilanda kebingungan.

"Hah? Maksudnya—"

"Sudahlah, abaikan pria itu. Sekarang, cepatlah cari orang yang bernama Youngjae itu."

"Tapi, Eomma. Bagaimana—"

"Biar Eomma yang menghadapinya."

Daehyun membelalakkan kedua matanya. "Eomma! Kenapa—"

Nyonya Jung menatap dalam kedua mata doe anaknya. "Ini perintah dari Ratu Joohyun, Pangeran Jung Daehyun," perintahnya tegas.

Jika sudah seperti ini, Daehyun tidak dapat menolaknya.

"Baiklah, Eomma. Hati-hati!" Daehyun pergi berlari menuju jejeran tabung besar yang berisi cairan berwarna. Pria berkulit pucat yang menjadi lawan mereka diam-diam melirik Daehyun. Sebelah tangannya terangkat, mengarah ke Daehyun. Namun saat dia hendak mengeluarkan sihirnya, muncullah beragam sulur tanaman dari bawah dan menghentikan segala pergerakannya.

"Apalagi ini?" desisnya tajam. Kemudian dia menatap satu-satunya wanita di dalam ruangan ini. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman remeh. "Walaupun lawanku adalah seorang wanita, aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk membunuhmu."

Nyonya Jung balas terkekeh sinis. "Kau pikir aku peduli?"

Walaupun dia tidak memiliki pengalaman bertarung sama sekali...

... tapi sekali ini saja...

... biarkan dia berkorban untuk anaknya.

Daehyun melihat satu-persatu tabung yang berada di sana. Cairan yang ada di dalam sana warnanya tidak seperti dulu lagi. Dan kemungkinan sedikit susah untuk mengenali wajah Youngjae yang sekarang. Sudah delapan tahun berlalu...

 _'Daehyun-ssi...'_

Daehyun segera menoleh pada tabung besar yang kali ini cairannya berwarna kuning cerah. Di dalam sana, seorang pria dengan rambut kehitaman tersenyum lemah padanya.

"Yo-Youngjae?!"

Youngjae mengangguk lemah.

Mata Daehyun mulai berbinar cerah. Dia senang karena Youngjae dapat mengenali dirinya. Dan dia juga senang karena...

 _'... kau semakin manis saja.'_

Walaupun pandangan Daehyun sedikit samar karena terhalangi oleh tabung dan cairan aneh berwarna kuning itu, meronanya pipi Youngjae tetap tidak luput dari pandangannya.

 _'K-kau bicara apa, sih?! Sudahlah, kenapa kau berada di sini? Dan siapa wanita itu?'_ tanya Youngjae bertubi-tubi seraya menunjuk Nyonya Jung.

Daehyun tidak mengikuti arah pandang Youngjae, karena dia tahu siapa yang Youngjae maksud. _'Itu urusan nanti. Sekarang, ayo kita keluar,'_ titah Daehyun.

Kedua netra Youngjae bergerak ketakutan. Ia bergerak memeluk tubuhnya sendiri lalu menggeleng pelan. _'Tidak!'_ batin Youngjae berteriak.

Alis Daehyun naik sebelah, bingung. _'Kenapa? Bukankah aku sudah berjanji akan membebaskanmu dulu?'_

 _'Lupakan janji yang lalu. Sekarang, pulanglah bersama wanita itu dengan selamat—'_

 _'Apa maksudmu?!'_ Daehyun memukul kecil dinding tabung kesal. _'Aku sudah berbaik hati kepadamu, dan aku juga kabur dari istana karenamu! Apakah ini balasan yang kau berikan kepada orang yang hendak menyelamatkanmu dari kegelapan?!'_

 _'AKU TIDAK TAHU DAN TIDAK MAU TAHU!'_ Youngjae menjerit kepiluan dalam telepatinya. _'Pulanglah. Aku tidak menginginkanmu.'_

Daehyun menarik napas panjang saat melihat Youngjae yang membalikkan badannya. Kali ini dia harus menahan emosinya baik-baik. Dan sepintas ide licik pun menghampirinya.

 _'Youngjae-ssi.'_

 _'Apa? Bukankah aku menyuruhmu pulang?'_

 _'Apakah kau kedinginan?'_

Youngjae mengernyit bingung karena kalimat yang diucapkan Daehyun tidak berarti sama sekali. _'Sejujurnya, iya.'_

 _'Baguslah.'_

Baguslah?

Akhirnya Youngjae membalikkan badan karena penasaran. Dan setelahnya dia harus merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang—terkejut—di saat Daehyun mulai mengeluarkan api merahnya dan meletakkan tangannya di dinding tabung.

 _'IDIOT!'_ Youngjae menggebrak dinding tabung dengan kuat. _'Apa yang kau lakukan?'_

Daehyun menyeringai penuh. _'Tentu saja membawamu kabur, my lady.'_

Youngjae tidak mempedulikan panggilan yang Daehyun lontarkan di akhir kalimat. Panik mulai menyergapinya. _'Hati-hati—'_

TEET!

TEET!

 _'Gawat! Itu sirene tanda bahaya! Cepatlah pergi!'_ Tangan Youngjae semakin gencar untuk memukul dinding tabung, sedangkan Daehyun terlihat acuh dan tetap melancarkan aksinya untuk membuat lubang pada dinding tabung.

 _'Ssst~ Tenang saja. Aku akan mengeluarkanmu, dasar chubby—'_

"—EOMMA!" Setelah menyelesaikan telepatinya dengan Youngjae, Daehyun menoleh pada Ibunya lalu memanggilnya dengan cara yang sangat tidak sopan. "CEPAT KEMARI! KAU SUDAH MENANG, KAN?"

Ya, nyatanya Nyonya Jung telah menang dengan mudah.

"Dasar anak sialan. YA, SEBENTAR!"

Daehyun akhirnya kembali menatap Youngjae yang tengah terkesiap. _'Dengar? Dia adalah Eommaku.'_

 _'Maaf, aku tidak mengenali wajah Ratu Joohyun dari sini. Tapi itu tidak penting, karena kalian berdua harus pergi sebelum para penyihir gelap itu datang dan menjadikan kalian budak mereka.'_

 _'Budak?'_ tanya Daehyun kebingungan. Dia tidak tahu tentang hal ini.

 _'Ya,'_ Youngjae mengangguk lemah. _'Kami semua yang tertangkap telah dijadikan budak oleh Shin Family.'_ Ia menaikkan bajunya dan menampakkan perut bagian kanan, di mana tanda budak itu berada.

Tapi, sepertinya Daehyun salah fokus.

 _'Perutmu mulus sekali.'_

 _'YA!'_

"JUNG DAEHYUN!" seru Nyonya Jung yang kini berada di sebelahnya, "Cepatlah! Aku tidak tahu siapa itu, tapi aku mendengar suara derap langkah yang menuju ke sini – OMO!" Ia membekap mulut tidak percaya setelah melihat Youngjae. "Kau manis sekali~"

Daehyun memutar kedua matanya jengah. "Eomma, sudah cukup—"

BRAK!

BRAK!

"ADA ORANG DI DALAM?!"

Youngjae bergerak panik. _'Daehyun-ssi, cepat bawa Ibumu dan pergi dari sini!'_

"Tentu saja kami akan pergi..." Kali ini Daehyun berseru, tetapi tidak menggunakan telepati lagi. "... tapi bersamamu."

BRAK!

BRAK!

Suara tersebut terdengar lagi, bahkan lebih keras dari yang sebelumnya.

"KAMI AKAN MENDOBRAK PINTUNYA!"

BRAK!

Dan pintu yang tertutup tadi akhirnya terbuka lebar. Seluruh penyihir gelap berdesakan masuk dengan berbagai macam senjata di tangan mereka.

Tapi... nihil?

Hanya ada satu tabung yang berlubang besar dengan kobaran api di sekitarnya dan seorang pria yang tergeletak mengenaskan di lantai.

Salah satu dari penyihir gelap itu menggeram kesal.

"Kita terlambat!"

.

* * *

.

"Baiklah, Jung Daehyun. Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku."

Daehyun menelan ludah gugup. "Uh-oh, Eomma, lebih baik kita istirahat sekarang—"

Greb!

"Tidak ada jalan kabur, Hyunnie. Duduk dan jelaskan."

Youngjae yang datang dari dapur dengan membawa senampan ramyeon ikut tertawa melihat kelakuan antara Ibu dan anak itu.

Hah... jadi rindu keluarganya.

Dengan cekatan Youngjae meletakkan tiga mangkuk ramyeon di atas meja. Dia ikut duduk di sisi meja yang lain, antusias untuk mendengarkan penjelasan yang akan Daehyun sampaikan.

Nyonya Jung memicing pada Youngjae. "Kau juga, Youngie!" sungutnya kesal.

"Ma-maaf?" Youngjae menunjuk dirinya sendiri bingung. "T-tapi... um – ra—"

"Panggil aku Eomma saja. Oh, kurasa Joohyun noona bagus juga."

Daehyun dan Youngjae serempak menatap aneh Nyonya Jung. Nyonya Jung yang mengerti pandangan aneh mereka lantas berseru, "Apa ada yang salah?"

"Ah, tidak, Eomma," ujar Youngjae seraya tersenyum lebar.

"Nah, Eomma saja, Youngie. Dia sama sekali tidak cocok dipanggil 'Noona' olehmu." Daehyun menatap sinis Ibunya dan langsung dihadiahi oleh Nyonya Jung dengan cibiran imut.

"Youngie? Kenapa kalian memanggilku Youngie?" tanya Youngjae kebingungan.

Daehyun dan Nyonya Jung saling berpandangan penuh makna, kemudian tersenyum manis. "Karena imuut~"

Pipi Youngjae memanas kala mendengarnya. Daehyun yang menyadarinya pun mencubit pipi Youngjae gemas.

"Aigooo~ Kau memerah!"

"Aaaa~! Sakit!"

Nyonya Jung menatap datar kedua pria yang tengah mengabaikan kehadirannya itu. "EKHEM. Jung Daehyun, jelaskan kepadaku!"

Daehyun membenarkan posisi duduknya lalu tertawa lebar. "Hahaha~ Nde, nde~ Jadi... begini."

Nyonya Jung dan Youngjae terdiam dengan raut wajah serius.

"Sebenarnya, aku ingin memberitahukan hal ini kepada Eomma dari dulu. Tapi... kurasa kau tidak akan percaya dengan ocehan tidak jelas dari seorang bocah berumur tujuh tahun," Daehyun terkikik geli setelahnya. "Yah... kau ingat saat hari ulang tahunku, Appa – oh, kupanggil Jung saja, ya?"

"Kenapa?" Nyonya Jung mengernyit curiga.

"Dia tidak pantas untuk kupanggil 'Appa'."

Youngjae yang sedikit mengerti dengan maksud Daehyun mengangguk kecil. Sedangkan Nyonya Jung terlihat sangat penasaran dengan penjelasan anaknya itu.

"Aku diajak oleh Jung menuju ke sebuah tempat yang kumuh dan gelap. Awalnya aku bertanya-tanya, 'Mengapa kita berada di sini?' Dan dia hanya menjawab, 'Rahasia'. Yah... pada saat Jung menggendongku dan mengiraku telah terlelap, semua sifat busuknya pun terungkap."

Daehyun menarik napas panjang sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya. "Dia dan... um, namanya Soohyun kalau tidak salah, selama ini merencanakan hal licik. Yaitu untuk menguasai dunia. Karena kekuatan yang kurang, akhirnya mereka berdua pun menculik beberapa penyihir dan menjadikan mereka sebagai penyihir gelap yang selalu taat kepada Jung dan Soohyun. Meskipun mereka lebih seperti budak," Ia melirik Youngjae sekilas. "Contohnya, Youngjae."

Nyonya Jung terkesiap. "Benarkah itu, Youngie?"

Youngjae gelagapan saat ditatap setajam itu. "I-iya..."

"Sekarang giliranmu untuk bercerita."

"Baiklah, jadi..." Youngjae menjilat bibir bawahnya. "... aku lahir di Kota A. Dan pada saat umurku masih enam tahun, para penyihir gelap datang dan menghancurkan Kota A. Dan aku satu-satunya yang selamat dari insiden tersebut."

"Tunggu," Nyonya Jung menyela secepatnya. "Aku pernah membaca surat kabar, dan apakah itu memang benar adanya? Kota A dimusnahkan oleh seorang anak kecil..."

"Ya. Itu aku."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena tidak ada yang tersisa lagi."

"Astaga! Itu berarti kau sangat kuat, bukan?" Nyonya Jung menatap Youngjae dengan mata yang berbinar penasaran.

"... um, well, yeah... tidak juga."

"Bohong!" Daehyun tiba-tiba berseru lalu menunjuk Youngjae. "Jika kau tidak kuat, kenapa Jung dan Soohyun berkata, kau adalah harapan mereka?!"

"Daehyunnieku sayang~" gumam Youngjae sarkastik—dan manja, tanpa disadarinya, "Jika aku memang kuat, sudah pasti aku akan kabur dari dulu."

"Oh. Kau pintar juga."

"Terima kasih yang lebih."

"Sudah, berhenti!" Dengan cepat Nyonya Jung melerai pertengkaran mereka. "Youngie, lanjutkan."

"Oke. Eum... sebenarnya, aku dulu tidak memberontak, sih, saat mereka hendak membawaku pergi," Youngjae mengetukkan jemarinya di dagu. "Dan hal mengerikan pun terjadi."

"Apa?"

"Saat aku pertama kali datang, pria yang membawaku itu memerintahku untuk melawan lima ratus orang. Yah, karena aku tersulut emosi yang entah satang dari mana asalnya, mereka akhirnya kuhabisi dalam sekejap."

Daehyun dan Nyonya Jung menatap datar Youngjae.

 _'Itu karena kau yang terlalu kuat, Youngjae sayang.'_

"Dia terlihat takjub saat itu. Dan aku dibawa masuk menuju sebuah tabung yang berisi cairan hijau pekat. Awalnya aku tidak dapat bernapas, tapi lama-kelamaan akhirnya aku dapat menyesuaikan diri di dalam sana. Suara dari luar, dalam radius kurang lebih satu meter atau teriakan dari luar dapat kudengar. Namun sayangnya, aku tidak dapat membuka mulutku karena – kalian tahu kenapa. Jadi, aku menggunakan telepati untuk berbicara. Dan lusa kemudian, Daehyun pun datang dan berjanji untuk menyelamatkanku."

"Tuh, Eomma. Dengarkan," Daehyun tersenyum bangga sembari menepuk dada bidangnya. "Anakmu tidak pernah ingkar janji."

Namun sayangnya, Nyonya Jung menghiraukannya. "Teruskan, Youngie."

Youngjae tertawa pelan melihatnya sebelum ia melanjutkan lagi. "Hari demi hari terasa sangat buruk. Saat pertama kali aku dikeluarkan, aku terkejut karena merasakan kekuatan yang hebat mengalir di dalam tubuhku. Dan aku mendengar sesuatu tentang... cuci otak. Tentu saja aku memberontak hebat," Ia mengeratkan kepalan tangannya. "Tidak apa-apa jika aku dijadikan budak, tapi jangan berani-beraninya mereka menghapus ingatanku sebelumnya."

 _'Karena aku takut akan melupakan keluargaku... dan juga kau, Daehyun-ah,'_ imbuh Youngjae membatin diri.

"Dan ada salah seorang anak yang membelaku habis-habisan. Dia mengancam, jika mereka berdua mencuci otakku dan otaknya, kami berdua akan kabur dari sana. Dan namanya adalah Choi Junhong."

"Junhong? Yang mana?" Daehyun beserta Nyonya Jung mengernyit kebingungan.

"Yang kalian lawan tadi."

"Uhm, maaf tadi aku—"

"Tidak apa-apa, Eomma," Youngjae tersenyum tipis. "Aku tahu kau tidak membunuhnya. Dan juga... aku merasa bersalah karena tidak mengajaknya pergi bersama kita."

"Tapi dia yang menghalangi kami untuk menemuimu," tukas Daehyun tidak terima. Karena di matanya, Junhong itu jahat.

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi," Pria berpipi chubby tersebut menggaruk belakang kepalanya gusar, "Junhong sangat protektif kepadaku."

Hening...

"Tapi..." Nyonya Jung nampak ragu untuk bertanya. "... apakah benar Appamu seperti itu, Daehyun-ah?"

Daehyun berdecak kesal. "Tuh, kan, Eomma tidak percaya. Ya sudahlah," lirihnya kecewa.

"Eits, bukan seperti itu! Aku hanya terkejut, tahu!"

"Oh ya, Youngjae. Kenapa tadi saat aku mengajakmu kabur, kau terlihat sangat ketakutan?" tanya Daehyun kebingungan.

"Ah, em..." Youngjae terlihat gugup sesaat. "... sudahlah, nanti ramyeonnya dingin, lho," ujarnya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ah, kau benar!" Daehyun mengedarkan pandangannya. "Apakah tidak apa-apa kita menetap di sini?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Toh, tidak ada orang lain selain kita di sini. Lagipula, kita tidak punya pilihan," ucap Nyonya Jung sebelum dia memakan ramyeonnya.

"Lalu, setelah ini tujuan kita ke mana?"

Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Daehyun membuat keadaan hening kembali.

"Ah, aku tahu!" Youngjae mengetuk kecil meja dengan antusias. "Bagaimana kalau kita pindah ke Korea Selatan saja?"

"... ha?"

* * *

 _ **Flashback : OFF**_

* * *

Youngjae mengingatnya.

Ya, dia adalah Choi Junhong, pemuda yang dulu juga menjadi budak sama sepertinya. Setelah pergi ke Korea Selatan dan menetap di Seoul selama dua tahun, dia tidak mendengar kabar tentang Shin Family lagi—bahkan cenderung melupakannya.

Namun terkadang Youngjae bersikap aneh. Setelah mengetahui asal-usulnya, bahwa Youngjae masih berada di bawah kendali Shin Family, Daehyun bahkan pada saat itu nekat untuk segera menghajar wajah Tuan Jung dan Soohyun—yang tentu saja langsung dihentikan oleh Youngjae dan Nyonya Jung.

Ah... ngomong-ngomong tentang Nyonya Jung.

Wanita yang melahirkan Daehyun sekaligus mantan ratu tersebut dua tahun yang lalu telah mendirikan sebuah restoran. Dan hebatnya, kini restoran tersebut laris manis.

"Youngjaeee~"

Youngjae tersadar dari lamunannya. Kepalanya langsung terangkat begitu suara serak Daehyun memanggilnya. Pria dengan surai berwarna hitam legam itu berlari ke arahnya seraya melambaikan tangannya.

"Sudah selesai?" Youngjae menegakkan tubuhnya lalu tersenyum manis.

"Ya, dan badanku sakit semuaaa~" rengek Daehyun kesakitan, "Gunakan sihir teleportasimu agar kita cepat sampai di rumah, Jae-ah~"

Oh, mengenai sihir. Youngjae terpaksa harus mempelajari sihir baru, yaitu teleportasi dan cahaya. Karena beresiko terlalu tinggi jika semua orang mengetahui bahwa Youngjae menggunakan sihir yang telah lama hilang, kan?

Sedangkan Daehyun tetap menggunakan sihir api, namun ditambah dengan sihir udara. Coba tebak, apa alasan Daehyun memutuskan untuk mempelajari sihir tersebut?

 _"Untuk berjaga-jaga saja. Jika pasokan oksigen di sini habis, kalian bisa menghirup sihir udaraku! Daehyun cerdas sekali – hahaha~"_

Alasan bodoh, Hyun.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita pulang."

Daehyun mau tak mau mengikuti langkah Youngjae dengan bibir yang mengerucut lucu.

Kini, mereka berdua tengah berjalan menyusuri trotoar dengan tangan yang saling menggenggam erat satu sama lain. Di tengah kegelapan malam, keduanya tersenyum dengan jantung yang berdebar menyenangkan.

Ah, Youngjae rasa waktu ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk menanyakan hal itu.

"Daehyun-ah. Apakah kau merasa pernah melihat Junhong sebelumnya?"

Daehyun menoleh sejenak. "Em... aku lupa."

Sudah dapat ditebak dari seorang Jung Daehyun.

"Oh, tunggu sebentar."

Tap!

Mereka menghentikan langkah saat Daehyun tiba-tiba berhenti begitu saja.

"Ada apa? Ayo cepat pulang, aku kedinginan!" rajuk Youngjae. Pipinya menggembung lucu yang membuat Daehyun tertawa kecil.

"Kau duduk di sana dulu, oke?" Daehyun menunjuk salah satu kursi yang berada di dekat mereka. "Aku ke vending machine sebentar. Mau titip?" tawar Daehyun.

Youngjae terlihat bingung sebentar. "Eum, minuman yang kau beli kemarin itu apa namanya, ya?"

Daehyun tersentak kecil. "Kau mau minum cola larut malam begini?!" pekiknya yang dibalas oleh Youngjae dengan senyuman manis.

"Yep."

"Ugh, baiklah. Tunggu di sini dan jangan pergi ke mana-mana. Jika kau kedinginan, ada jaket di dalam tasku, mengerti?" Daehyun mengusak surai hitam Youngjae kemudian mengecup puncak kepalanya pelan. "Daaah~" Dia melambaikan tangan pada Youngjae.

Tap!

Tap!

"Ah, ketemu." Daehyun segera merogoh uang lembaran yang berada di dalam saku celana seragamnya saat dia sudah sampai berada di depan sebuah vending machine.

Di saat yang bersamaan, Dahyun merasa ada yang menepuk pundaknya.

Daehyun segera berbalik untuk mengetahui sang pelaku. "Ada ap – hhmmppfftt!"

.

* * *

.

"Kenapa Daehyun lama sekali?"

Youngjae mengusap tangannya secara terus-menerus lalu menghembuskan napasnya di sana. Nyatanya jaket tebal milik Daehyun tidak membuatnya merasa hangat sama sekali.

"Jaket bodoh," gerutu Youngjae kesal. Ia pun memutuskan untuk menjemput Daehyun saja sebelum malam akan semakin larut. Dua tas kini berada di masing-masing pundak dan Youngjae pun berjalan mengikuti arah yang Daehyun lalui tadi.

Tap!

Tap!

"Itu dia!" Dari kejauhan, Youngjae dapat melihat Daehyun sedang diam berdiri di depan vending machine—meskipun tidak begitu yakin karena pandangannya sedikit kabur. Ah, sepertinya dia harus mengurangi penggunaan yang namanya gadget itu.

Tap!

Tap!

"Daehyun—"

BRUK!

Tas milik Daehyun ia jatuhkan. Kedua matanya membola terkejut dan mulutnya terbuka sedikit. Tubuhnya bergetar kecil dan dia merasakan ada yang menusuknya saat ini. Tepat di saat Youngjae melihat...

... Daehyun berciuman dengan Junhong.

Junhong melirik Youngjae sekilas, kemudian menyeringai licik. Lalu, ia pun mengirimkan telepati kepada Youngjae.

 _'Bukankah kau sudah kuberi keringanan dengan memperingatkanmu untuk menjauhi putra mahkota? Sekarang, pilih salah satu. Umat manusia, atau Jung Daehyun?'_

* * *

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

.

.

* * *

 **[REPOST]**


	3. Chapter 3 : Goodbye

.

.

 **Y O U**

Daehyun and Youngjae are belongs to each other

 _BL – AU – OOC – TYPO(s)_

.

.

* * *

Semilir angin malam yang menusuk kulit nyatanya tidak membuat pikiran Youngjae kembali ke alam sadarnya. Semuanya membeku, termasuk hatinya.

Junhong melepaskan ciumannya dengan Daehyun. Seringaian lebar tak luput dari pandangan Youngjae sedikitpun. Dia menatap nanar kedua insan tersebut.

"Junhong-ah... wae?" lirih Youngjae pelan—namun dapat didengar oleh Junhong.

"Kau bertanya kepadaku..." Junhong membalik paksa tubuh Daehyun agar menghadap ke Youngjae. "... atau bertanya kepadanya?"

Daehyun terdiam selagi bersitatap dengan Youngjae. Tatapannya kosong dan hampa. Lensa matanya kini telah berubah menjadi berwarna kemerahan.

Youngjae mendesis rendah. "Apakah dengan cara menghipnotis Daehyun, kau dapat mengalahkanku dengan mudah?"

Junhong tertawa lebar menanggapinya. "Hahaha~ Kau masih pintar seperti biasanya, hyung. Namun sayangnya, kepintaranku jauh berada di atasmu," sombongnya sembari bersedekap dada angkuh.

"Katakan apa maumu!" geram Youngjae kesal.

"Kau tidak mendengarkanku, heh?" Pria berkulit pucat tersebut mengambil langkah ke depan, mendekati sosok Youngjae yang masih terdiam membeku. "Pilih salah satu dari yang kusebutkan tadi."

"Aku tidak tuli, brengsek!" umpat Youngjae, "Maksudku, jelaskan apa maumu!"

"Hoh? Jelaskan, begitu?" tanya Junhong dengan nada main-main. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Youngjae sehingga ujung hidung keduanya saling bersentuhan. Bibir tipisnya menyunggingkan senyuman remeh yang menyebalkan. "Aku ingin kau."

Kedua mata Youngjae melebar. "A-apa?"

"Aku ingin kau kembali, Youngjae hyung. Namun sayangnya, Tuan Jung dan Tuan Shin memerintahkanku untuk memberikan dua pilihan kepadamu."

"J-jadi... mereka telah mengetahui keberadaan kami?!" pekik Youngjae terkejut.

Junhong menjauhkan wajahnya kemudian terkekeh sinis. "Yep. Kau tahu? Tuan Jung sangat marah setelah mengetahui jika istri dan anaknya kabur dari istana. Dan dia lebih marah lagi saat mengetahui bahwa satu-satunya 'senjata ampuh' milik mereka ikut kabur bersama istri dan anaknya," Ia tersenyum manis kala melihat tubuh Youngjae yang bergetar kecil. "Yaitu kau, Yoo Youngjae."

"T-tidak!" Youngjae panik dan langsung mengambil beberapa langkah ke belakang. Bayang-bayang masa lalunya yang mengerikan terus berputar di dalam memorinya. "Aku tidak mau kembali!"

"Oh, itu artinya kau memilih Jung Daehyun, begitu?" Junhong menaikkan sebelah alisnya remeh.

Youngjae mengangkat kepalanya takut-takut. "Apa yang akan terjadi jika aku memilih bersama Daehyun?"

"Eum, semacam pemusnahan umat manusia? Kekuatan Shin Family tidak main-main, kau tahu itu. Tapi..." Youngjae melihat sosok Daehyun yang berjalan mendekati Junhong dengan pandangan kosong. "... bukankah itu bagus? Dunia hanya milik kalian berdua, hahaha~!" tawa Junhong senang.

Tidak.

Dia memang ingin bersama Daehyun...

... tapi bukan begini caranya!

Dia tidak boleh egois.

"Jika aku menyerahkan diri?" tanya Youngjae lemah.

"Kau tahu jawabannya, hyung."

Ya, jelas dia tahu jawabannya.

Bahwa umat manusia akan selamat dan Daehyun tidak akan pernah bersamanya lagi.

Tapi, Youngjae tidak sebodoh itu untuk memikirkannya.

"Junhong-ah," Dengan tegas Youngjae memanggil Junhong. "Aku sudah memilih."

Junhong nampak tertarik dengan perkataan Youngjae. Secepat itukah dia menentukannya? "Jadi, kau memilih yang mana? Oh, biar kutebak. Kau akan kembali—"

"Aku memilih keduanya."

"—MWO?!" Junhong terkejut. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat. "Kau tidak boleh serakah—"

"DIAM KAU!" bentak Youngjae penuh emosi. Liquid bening yang berkumpul di mata kirinya telah mengalir secara perlahan. "Kau tahu apa tentang mereka, hah?!"

"KAU YANG TIDAK TAHU APA-APA, HYUNG!" Kali ini Junhong berteriak keras. "Dengan seenaknya kau kabur dari mereka, padahal Tuan Shin lah yang memberikan mata kanan buatanmu, dasar egois!"

Youngjae terisak hebat hingga tubuhnya bergetar. Mata kanan yang tertusuk oleh pisau. Itu adalah alasan mengapa Youngjae dulu tidak memiliki mata kanan, dan pada akhirnya Tuan Shin dengan berbaik hati membuatkan mata kanan untuk Youngjae. Memang mata tersebut dapat digunakan untuk melihat. Namun tidak dapat digunakan untuk memproduksi air mata.

Karena itulah, ketika Youngjae menangis, selalu mata kirinya lah yang akan meneteskan air mata.

"Aku tahu," Suara serak Youngjae memecah keheningan. "Pada akhirnya, jika aku kembali kepada kalian, Tuan Shin akan menggunakanku untuk memusnahkan umat manusia! Aku tahu itu, Choi Junhong!" jeritnya kalap, "Semuanya akan berakhir sama saja..."

BUAGH!

Junhong melayangkan tinjuan di perut Youngjae hingga ia jatuh tersungkur ke jalanan. Napasnya tersengal-sengal dan sorot matanya menunjukkan amarah yang memuncak. "TUTUP MULUT BUSUKMU ITU, YOO YOUNGJAE!"

"BERPIKIRLAH, CHOI JUNHONG!" Youngjae berusaha duduk meskipun sedikit terasa sakit pada bagian perutnya. "MEREKA MEMANFAATKANMU! MEREKA—"

Tiba-tiba muncullah sebuah bola api besar yang mengarah ke Youngjae.

Beruntunglah karena refleks Youngjae yang bagus, sehingga dia dapat dengan mudah menghindar dari serangan mendadak itu.

Youngjae berdiri, menatap waspada kobaran api yang masih membekas di jalanan. Kini kepalanya terangkat, menatap marah sang pelaku.

"Jung Daehyun..."

"Kau sudah keterlaluan, Yoo Youngjae."

Daehyun menatap dingin Youngjae. Kini, dia telah berada di sebelah Junhong yang tengah menyeringai lebar. Tangan kanannya terangkat menuju arah Youngjae, bersiap-siap untuk melancarkan serangan berikutnya.

Youngjae membuka jaket tebal milik Daehyun kemudian melemparnya ke sembarang arah. "IDIOT! Kau berada di pengaruh hipnotis Junhong, Daehyun sialan! Bangunlah!" teriaknya meskipun dia tahu itu tindakan yang sia-sia.

"Jangan bicara omong kosong, Yoo," desis Daehyun penuh penekanan. Kobaran api di tangannya semakin membesar. "Atau kau akan menjadi serpihan abu bersama apiku."

"Jangan bercanda," Youngjae berdecih remeh mendengarnya. Tangan kanannya juga terangkat menuju arah Daehyun dan Junhong, mengeluarkan percikan listrik di sana. "Kau tidak akan pernah menang melawan—"

Mata Youngjae membulat terkejut, sedangkan Junhong yang sedari tadi bungkam menyeringai penuh melihatnya.

 _'Tidak, aku tidak boleh menggunakan sihir ini jika tidak ingin Daehyun terluka...'_

"Rasakan!"

Daehyun telah melayangkan kobaran api menuju arah Youngjae yang masih terdiam membeku. Kedua mata Youngjae menatap kosong kobaran api yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter darinya itu. Otaknya memerintahkan untuk menghindar, namun tubuhnya sedang tidak ingin diajak bekerja sama pada saat itu juga.

 _'Bagaimana ini?'_ Youngjae memejamkan matanya pasrah.

DUARR!

"APA?!"

Daehyun beserta Junhong memekik terkejut. Youngjae yang masih memejamkan matanya mengernyit bingung karena tidak merasakan panas di seluruh tubuhnya. Dengan ragu-ragu, Youngjae pun membuka kedua matanya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Youngjae-ssi?"

Oh, God. Youngjae selamat karena pria bersuara berat ini.

"S-siapa ka—"

"YA! Bang Yongguk idiot! Api hitammu membuat tangan Youngjae-ssi terluka, bodoh!"

Nah, itu siapa lagi? Dan—oh iya. Dia baru sadar kalau tangan kanannya terkena luka bakar.

"YOUNGIE! Astaga, kau tidak apa-apa?!"

Youngjae jatuh terduduk karena kakinya tidak kuat menyangga tubuhnya lagi. Ia menatap kosong jalanan dengan darah yang terus mengalir dari tangannya. Perlahan namun pasti, Youngjae menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati dua orang yang tengah menatapnya panik.

"Eomma..."

"Youngie!" Nyonya Jung bergegas menghampiri Youngjae yang tengah mengulas senyuman lemah—diikuti oleh seorang pria berwajah manis di belakangnya. Tangannya bergerak untuk merengkuh tubuh ringkih Youngjae dan menepuk-nepuk punggung lebarnya, berusaha menenangkan pria berpipi chubby yang terlihat syok itu.

Youngjae tanpa sadar menggigit kuat pundak Nyonya Jung di saat air matanya mulai mendesak keluar. Cengkramannya pada kemeja milik Nyonya Jung di bagian punggung semakin erat seiring isakannya yang terdengar semakin keras.

"Hiks! Eo-Eomma... Da-Daehyun..."

"Ssst! Sudahlah, Youngie. Tidak usah berbicara dulu, tenanglah," Nyonya Jung tersenyum lembut. Dia memang tahu bahwa Youngjae adalah pribadi yang jarang menangis—bahkan nyaris tidak pernah menangis. Melihat pria yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai anak sendiri menangis membuat Nyonya Jung merasa sakit melihatnya. "Himchan-ah, tolong sembuhkan luka Youngjae."

Himchan—pria yang mengikuti Nyonya Jung sedari tadi—mengangguk kecil, ikut berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan pandangan dengan kedua insan tersebut. "Baiklah, Noona. Aku akan—"

"YA! KIM HIMCHAN, TOLONG AKU!"

"—ISH, ADA APA, BBANG?! KAU BISA MENGHAJAR MEREKA SENDIRI, KAN?!" jerit Himchan frustasi menanggapi pria yang bernama Yongguk itu.

"Daehyun-ssi masih berada di bawah kendali Choi Junhong! Dan pergerakannya semakin liar saja!" Yongguk menjawab dengan susah payah karena pertahanan dari api hitam yang dibuatnya untuk melindungi mereka sudah mulai rusak karena Daehyun. "Cepat hilangkan pengaruh—"

"Tidak semudah itu."

Tiba-tiba Junhong telah berada di belakangnya. Yongguk terkesiap, namun belum sempat untuk melindungi dirinya, Junhong telah melayangkan tendangan di perut Yongguk dengan keras.

DUAGH!

"AKH!" Yongguk terpental jauh beberapa meter hingga menabrak vending machine dengan keras. Darah segar mulai mengalir dari mulut dan perutnya.

Sebenarnya... Choi Junhong itu sekuat apa?

"Bang Yongguk!" Himchan memekik histeris. Mata kelincinya membulat melihat rekannya kalah dengan mudah.

Junhong tertawa sinis. "Hahaha~! Dia sangat lemah!" ejeknya.

Nyonya Jung tidak dapat berkata apa-apa setelah melihat mantan pengawalnya yang telah tumbang itu. Beberapa saat kemudian, tubuh Youngjae menggeliat gusar. Nyonya Jung mengeratkan pelukannya agar Youngjae tidak bertindak sembarangan.

"Eomma, le-lepaskan aku! Aku akan menghajar Choi sialan itu!" jerit Youngjae kalap. Pandangannya menggelap dikarenakan emosi yang telah mencapai ubun-ubun.

"Tidak! Kau tidak boleh—"

Youngjae menghadapkan dirinya tepat di depan wajah Nyonya Jung.

"Kalau bukan aku yang menghentikannya, siapa lagi?" Bibir bawah Youngjae bergetar kecil, ragu untuk melanjutkan perkataannya. Namun... tidak ada pilihan lain. "Biar aku yang melawan Junhong dan... Daehyun."

Nyonya Jung menitikkan air matanya. "T-tapi, Youngie—"

"Himchan-ssi, tolong jaga Eomma, nde?" pinta Youngjae seraya tersenyum manis kepada Himchan.

"Baiklah... kurasa kali ini kau berhutang banyak kepada kami, Youngjae-ssi," ucap Himchan lemah. Dengan perlahan ia menarik tubuh Youngjae hingga berdiri, kemudian menggenggam tangan Youngjae yang terluka dengan lembut. "Biar kusembuhkan dulu lukamu."

Youngjae terpana kala melihat cahaya kebiruan yang dihasilkan oleh Himchan di tangannya. Awalnya memang terasa sedikit sakit, namun lama-kelamaan terasa ringan dan tidak terasa sakit kembali.

"Whoa, kau penyihir penyembuh, eoh?" Youngjae menatap takjub tangannya yang kini terlihat seperti sedia kala. "Terima kasih."

"Kkkkk~ Sama-sama."

"Hei, hei. Aku sudah memberikan kalian waktu untuk menyembuhkan luka di tangan Youngjae hyung. Sekarang, bisakah kita memulai pertandingannya?" ujar Junhong kesal.

Youngjae tersenyum kekanakan. "Bodoh. Siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk menunggu tanganku sembuh? Bukankah kita sudah diajarkan untuk tidak membuang-buang waktu?"

"KAU!" geram Junhong.

"Tapi, maaf, Choi Junhong. Aku sedang tidak ingin bertarung melawanmu," Bibir plump Youngjae mengulas seringaian lebar. "Karena aku ada urusan dengan calon kekasihku."

 _'Itupun jika aku masih memiliki waktu bersamanya...'_

Semua yang mendengarnya—minus Youngjae—membelalakkan mata terkejut. Daehyun berdecih sinis dengan kedua mata yang berputar jengah. "Maaf, tapi aku tidak ingin mempunyai kekasih lemah sepertimu," sinisnya.

"Apa? Lemah? Hahaha~!" Tawa Youngjae meledak seketika. Daehyun menatap Youngjae geram karena merasa telah dilecehkan oleh orang yang dianggapnya 'lemah' itu.

Tap!

Tap!

Youngjae telah berada di hadapan Daehyun. Sebelah tangannya menapak di dada bidang Daehyun. Pria berkulit tan tersebut mengernyit bingung. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" desisnya penuh tanda tanya.

"Kenapa kau tidak menghindar?" Youngjae memiringkan kepalanya. "Tidak bisa bergerak, ya?" Kemudian tersungging senyuman remeh di bibirnya.

Daehyun terkesiap. Sesaat setelahnya ia baru menyadari jika kedua tangan dan kakinya dililit oleh sulur tanaman yang muncul dari jalanan. "Ap-apa?! Dari mana?!"

"Oh, bisa-bisanya kau melupakan sihir Eomma, heh?!" Youngjae terkekeh sinis setelahnya. "Kau kejam, Jung," Ia menoleh ke belakang, tersenyum manis kepada Nyonya Jung. "Thanks, Eomma."

Junhong yang melihat adanya percikan listrik di tangan Youngjae yang tidak menapak di dada Daeyun berteriak, "AWAS!"

"Too late," Percikan listrik pada tangan Youngjae kian membesar. Ia mengepalkan tangan, hendak melayangkan tinjuan di dada Daehyun. "Goodbye, Daevil."

 _'Walaupun kau terluka, itu lebih baik daripada melihatmu dikendalikan oleh Junhong.'_

BUAGH!

BZZZT!

"AAARRRGGGHHH!"

Youngjae mundur beberapa langkah, menyaksikan tubuh Daehyun yang tersengat listrik dengan tatapan nanar. Bibir bawahnya ia gigit cemas. Apakah kekuatannya terlalu besar? Apakah Daehyun baik-baik saja? Apakah pengaruh hipnotis Junhong sudah hilang?

Asap yang mengepul di sekitar Daehyun mulai menghilang diterpa oleh angin. Semua yang melihatnya terdiam dengan jantung yang berdegup kencang.

"Daehyun-ah..."

Daehyun tergeletak di jalanan secara—lumayan mengenaskan. Darah mengalir di beberapa bagian tubuhnya, tapi sepertinya luka tersebut tidak terlalu parah.

Youngjae menghela napas lega. "Syukurlah..."

"YOUNGJAE-AH, AWAS!"

Suara teriakan Nyonya Jung sontak membuat Youngjae berbalik. Himchan telah pingsan dengan luka sayatan parah di dahinya, sedangkan Nyonya Jung sendiri mengalami beberapa luka yang cukup parah di tubuhnya.

Siapa yang melakukannya? Junhong kah? Sejak kapan?!

"EOMMA—" Saat dia hendak berlari menuju Nyonya Jung dan Himchan, tiba-tiba Youngjae merasakan usapan lembut namun mengerikan di tengkuknya.

"Too late, hyung." Junhong berbisik di telinga kirinya. Youngjae merasakan adanya pergerakan kecil di punggungnya.

Keringat dingin seukuran biji jagung mengalir dari pelipis Youngjae. Kedua tangannya diborgol di belakang. Tidak, itu bukan borgol besi biasa. Borgol yang telah dimodifikasi itu memungkinkan untuk menghambat jalan keluarnya sihir—ringkasnya, dia tidak akan dapat menggunakan sihirnya hingga borgol itu dilepas.

"J-Junhong-ah!" Youngjae menoleh cepat sehingga dahinya berbenturan dengan bibir tipis milik Junhong. "K-Kenap—" Lalu kedua matanya membulat penuh saat melihat benda yang Junhong angkat tinggi-tinggi.

"Kau tahu ini apa, kan, hyung?" Junhong menyeringai penuh.

Bom sihir. Benda itu dapat menghanguskan segalanya yang berada dalam radius satu kilometer darinya.

Kepala Youngjae menggeleng kuat-kuat. Wajahnya memucat pasi. "J-jangan! Kau gila?!" pekiknya panik.

"Well, bagaimana ya, hyung?" Junhong melempar kecil bom tersebut dari tangannya kemudian ditangkapnya kembali. Bibir tipisnya mengerucut lucu. "Aku tidak peduli jika kita berdua akan mati. Toh, bukankah dulu kita begitu menginginkan kematian? Tapi..." Ia tersenyum mengerikan. "... bagaimana dengan mereka?"

Ya. Pasalnya Youngjae tidak peduli jika dirinya mati saat ini. Tapi...

... bagaimana dengan keempat insan yang tersisa?

Napas Youngjae memburu bingung. Matanya bergerak gusar, berusaha mencari jawaban yang tepat agar kedua belah pihak dapat diuntungkan.

Namun, nihil. Dia tidak dapat berpikir jernih karena pikirannya sedang kalut.

"Ja... jangan men – nyerahkan diri... Youngjae-ah..."

Youngjae terkesiap. Ia melihat Daehyun yang tengah mengernyit kesakitan dengan tangan yang berusaha menggapainya. Bahkan Daehyun tidak dapat membuka matanya lebar-lebar, namun dia sudah berani berkata seperti itu.

"Oh? Masih bangun rupanya," Junhong mengarahkan tangannya menuju arah Daehyun yang terkapar di jalan. "Seharusnya kau mati saja." Ia menembakkan laser air yang bercahaya ke arah Daehyun.

BLAM!

"ARGH!" erang Daehyun kesakitan. Dahinya mengernyit merasakan tubuhnya yang terkena ledakan dan lukanya yang terbuka semakin parah.

"DAEHYUN-AH!" Youngjae mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berlari, tapi tidak bisa. Setelah melihat penyebabnya, refleks ia memekik ngeri. Tangannya diborgol dan dia tidak bisa ke mana-mana karena borgol tersebut tersambung dengan rantai yang digenggam oleh Junhong.

"Kau!" Ia bergerak gusar kala melihat seringaian di wajah manis Junhong. "Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Pengganggu harus dimusnahkan. Jadi, apa jawabanmu, hyung?"

Kepala Youngjae terasa berputar setelah mendengar pertanyaan Junhong barusan. Pandangannya kosong menatap vending machine yang sudah rusak itu.

Tidak ada pilihan lain.

 _'... semoga pilihanku kali ini benar.'_

"A-Aku memilih—

.

.

.

.

.

— **untuk ikut bersamamu."**

"APA?!" Yongguk yang masih memiliki sedikit kesadaran berteriak. Namun kemudian dia terbatuk kesakitan. "Ukh! Jika Daehyun-ssi mendengar hal ini, dia akan membunuhmu, Youngjae-ssi! Dia akan membencimu selamanya!"

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI!"

Yongguk tersentak mendengarnya. Ia menggeram rendah. "Kau..."

"Aku tidak peduli jika dia – bahkan kalian akan membenciku selamanya. Karena..." Youngjae yang sedari tadi menunduk, kini mengangkat kepalanya, memperlihatkan aliran air mata yang mengalir deras dari mata kirinya. "... kita tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi."

"Apa—"

"Kau dengar itu, Tuan Jung dan Tuan Shin?" Tiba-tiba Junhong menyela dengan suara yang keras, membuat tubuh Youngjae menegang terkejut. "Youngjae bilang dia akan kembali bersama kita."

DEG!

"Ap-apa?!" pekik Youngjae marah. Matanya menatap nyalang Junhong yang tengah tertawa lebar di belakangnya. "Kau tidak—"

Youngjae merasakan ada yang memeluknya dari samping. Dan baunya terasa sangat familiar.

"Ho~ Jadi dia memutuskan untuk kembali kepada kita? Bagus."

Tubuh Youngjae bergetar hebat saat merasakan belaian di pipi kirinya.

"T-Tuan Jung..."

Tuan Jung menyeringai penuh kemenangan mendengar cicitan lemah yang keluar dari mulut Youngjae. "Hai~"

Nyonya Jung yang masih sadar membelalakkan mata marah saat melihat Tuan Jung. "K-KAU—"

"Oh, hai, Joohyun-ah. Apa kabar? Hah~ To the point saja. Keputusan yang salah karena kau memutuskan untuk membawa salah satu budakku ikut denganmu. See? Kau terkena imbasnya, bukan?" kata Tuan Jung remeh yang membuat Nyonya Jung menggeram kesal.

"LEPASKAN ANAKKU!"

"Anakmu? Yang mana? Daehyun? Atau Youngjae?" Tuan Shin yang datang dari belakang tiba-tiba menyahut ringan. "Orang sepertinya tidak pantas memiliki orang tua."

Nyonya Jung menggeleng lemah, tidak percaya. "Tutup mulut busukmu itu, Shin – ARGH!" Perkataannya terhenti saat sebilah pedang menggores punggungnya dengan sangat dalam. Dan dia pun langsung pingsan setelahnya.

"EOMMA!" Youngjae memberontak di dalam kukungan Tuan Jung. "L-lepaskan, hiks!"

"Eits, kau tidak boleh menarik kata-katamu, Yoo!" Tuan Jung menarik kasar wajah Youngjae hingga bibirnya mengerucut. "Atau kau mau mereka lebih menderita dari ini?" desisnya penuh ancaman.

Youngjae menggeleng keras. "T-tidak! B-bawa aku sekarang!" teriaknya kalap.

"Mudah sekali mendapatkannya," Tuan Shin berjalan mendekati mereka lalu tertawa kecil. "Jadi, apakah kau tidak ingin mengucapkan kalimat perpisahan kepada mereka?"

Kedua mata Youngjae terpejam lemah. Lalu terbuka kembali. "Baiklah. Lepaskan rantainya," ucapnya dingin.

Junhong melepas rantai yang digenggamnya. Youngjae berjalan perlahan menuju Nyonya Jung, namun suara Tuan Jung menghentikannya. "Dua orang saja."

Kepala Youngjae terangkat, menatap hamparan bintang yang bertaburan di langit malam dengan sendu. "Baiklah." Kakinya melangkah menuju Yongguk yang masih memejamkan matanya kesakitan.

* * *

 **(Recommended Song : Even If I Close My Eyes – U-KISS)**

* * *

Youngjae mensejajarkan pandangan dengan Yongguk, kemudian tersenyum lembut. "Yongguk-ssi."

"Kau brengsek, Yoo," Yongguk membuka matanya lemah. "Manusia terbrengsek yang pernah ada," desisnya.

"Kkkkk~ Sudahlah. Tidak banyak waktu yang tersisa. Aku hanya akan menyampaikan beberapa hal. Tolong sampaikan kepada mereka. Kau tahu siapa, kan?"

"..."

"Tolong sampaikan kalau aku menyayangi mereka berdua. Terima kasih atas kehadiranmu dengan Himchan-ssi. Dan jangan berpikir ini adalah akhirnya." Senyuman manis terulas di bibir plump Youngjae.

"... maksudmu?"

"Aku tidak akan jatuh ke dalam perangkap mereka. Setelah ini, Tuan Jung dan Tuan Shin pasti akan mencuci otakku lalu menggunakanku untuk kepentingan egois mereka. Aku akan menghentikan mereka dengan kemampuanku sendiri, meskipun nyawaku akan menjadi taruhannya."

"Itu artinya..."

"Ya. Aku tidak akan bertemu dengan kalian lagi, sudah kuputuskan," Youngjae mendesah panjang. "Akan kupastikan saat kalian mendengar berita kematianku, kalian juga akan mendengar berita musnahnya Shin Family. Aku janji."

Yongguk tersenyum lemah. "Aku tahu, sebenarnya kau menginginkan umat manusia selamat dan hidup bersama Daehyun, bukan?"

"Tidak—"

"Kau mencintai Daehyun, Jae-ah."

Youngjae terkekeh kecil. "Apakah sejelas itu?"

"Matamu menjelaskan semuanya."

"Ya sudahlah," Youngjae berdiri dan menghembuskan napas berat. "Aku berharap bisa bersamanya lagi... tapi kurasa itu mustahil."

Yongguk bungkam, tidak dapat berkomentar apa-apa karena dia memang tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Beberapa detik setelahnya, Yongguk pun membuka suara.

"Semoga berhasil."

"Terima kasih, Yongguk hyung. Kalau begitu... aku pergi dulu. Selamat tinggal."

Tap!

Tap!

Kini Youngjae telah berada di hadapan Daehyun yang pingsan dengan luka di sekujur tubuhnya. Ia berjongkok untuk memudahkannya melihat wajah penuh luka Daehyun.

"Bahkan pada saat wajahmu dipenuhi oleh luka, kau tetap terlihat tampan saja."

Youngjae mendengus geli. "Aku tidak akan berbicara banyak. Tapi—"

Cup!

"—percayalah kepadaku." Youngjae mengusakkan dahinya di pipi Daehyun yang baru saja dia kecup.

"..."

Tidak ada jawaban, Youngjae tahu itu.

Ia menatap kosong bibir penuh milik Daehyun. Tak terasa air matanya mengalir kembali. "J-jadi... hiks! Bo-bolehkah aku menciummu untuk terakhir kalinya?" gumamnya lemah.

Cup~!

Youngjae memejamkan matanya erat selagi bibirnya bergerak untuk menyesap bibir bawah dan atas Daehyun secara bergantian. Air matanya kembali mengalir saat merasakan rasa anyir di bibir Daehyun sekaligus merasakan kekosongan di hatinya.

Youngjae melepaskan ciuman mereka dengan perlahan. "Maafkan aku, Dae. Selamat tinggal, dan—"

— **saranghae."**

"Cepat, Yoo Youngjae." Teriakan Tuan Shin seakan menyadarkan Youngjae yang segera bergegas berdiri, menatap sendu Daehyun yang masih pingsan, kemudian pergi menuju ketiga pria yang sedang menunggunya itu.

"Aku sudah selesai." Youngjae menatap datar ke jalanan.

Tuan Jung menyeringai. "Junhong, gigit dia."

Junhong beranjak mendekati Youngjae yang masih saja memandang kosong jalanan. Wajahnya ia dekatkan pada leher jenjang Youngjae, kemudian menggigitnya kuat-kuat.

"Sssh!" desis Youngjae kesakitan.

"Maafkan aku, hyung."

Beberapa detik setelahnya, tubuh Youngjae pun ambruk ke dalam dekapan Junhong. "Sudah," ucapnya datar.

"Baguslah. Ayo kita kembali." Tuan Shin menjentikkan jarinya. Dan sebuah lubang berwarna ungu kegelapan muncul di dekat mereka. Itu adalah pintu dimensi.

Tap!

Tap!

Tuan Jung dan Tuan Shin sudah beranjak masuk, namun Junhong yang membawa Youngjae di dalam dekapannya masih terdiam di tempat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat kemari!" teriak Tuan Jung murka.

"S-sebentar, Tuan Jung." Junhong berlari menuju Daehyun, kemudian menjatuhkan selembar kertas kecil di dekatnya tanpa diketahui Tuan Jung dan Tuan Shin. Ia tersenyum manis, lalu segera berlari memasuki pintu dimensi yang semakin mengecil.

..

Dan mereka pun menghilang beriringan dengan angin malam yang berhembus kencang.

..

..

"Nado saranghae, Youngjae-ah..."

Ujung kedua mata Daehyun yang terpejam meneteskan air mata. Walaupun dia tidak dapat melihatnya, namun suara percakapan mereka masih terdengar oleh indra pendengaran Daehyun. Rasanya, dia ingin menghajar ketiga pria itu lalu membawa Youngjae pulang. Dan itu mustahil mengingat luka yang berada di sekujur tubuhnya—bahkan untuk menggerakkan jari saja Daehyun tak mampu.

Gagal. Daehyun telah gagal untuk melindungi orang yang dia cintai.

"Mianhae..."

Dan kegelapan pun menyergapinya lagi.

..

..

Kertas kecil yang dijatuhkan Junhong terbang kecil terbawa angin, namun tetap kembali di sekitar tubuh Daehyun. Kertas yang tadinya terlipat kini terbuka dan menampakkan isinya, yaitu...

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **'Tolong selamatkan kami—Junhong-Youngjae.'**_

* * *

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

.

.

* * *

 **[REPOST]**


End file.
